Next (koma) 5
by Hyorikazu
Summary: Karena Kuroko no Basket ada OVA 22,5Q, maka Next pun juga punya sekuelnya OOC, GAJE!AkaMido, Jowo!AkaMido, douzo! XD


**Disclaimer:** Kuroko no Basket tetap milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei

**WARNING:** TOTALLY absurd, OOC akut, no plot, typo, de el el.

Fict ini mengandung 75% ketidakjelasan plot, 25% absurd dan sisanya(?) bahasa jawa kasar (suroboyoan). Diharap yang tidak tahan segera meng-klik tombol X di pojok kanan atas. Rikues fict dari authorjelek-san :3 3 /dijejek

Douzo!

* * *

Ah~ _week day_ memang menyenangkan. Tidak sedikit orang yang memanfaatkannya untuk sekedar bersantai ataupun berlibur. Menikmati hari tenang mereka bersama keluarga, teman dekat atau mungkin kekasih yang biasanya terabaikan karena kesibukan selama enam hari berturut-turut. Begitu juga Akashi Seijuurou. Murid SMU Rakuzan yang berada di Kyoto itu turut larut dalam _euphoria week day_. Ia baru saja sampai di sebuah stasiun di kota Tokyo, bermaksud untuk mengunjungi teman SMP-nya dulu dengan alasan ada keperluan penting. Entahlah, siapa yang mau tahu. Author pun juga tidak berminat. *dibuang*

Tapi kalo author tidak minat, siapa yang akan melanjutkan fanfict ini? Jadi lebih baik diminatkan saja lah ya~

Pemuda berambut merah terang dengan kacamata persegi berframe hitam itu menarik ponsel dari saku _jeans_-nya.

/Halo?/

"Aku sudah di stasiun, kau dimana huh?"

/O-oh sebentar, tunggu aku lima menit/

Pik

Akashi menghela nafas, bodoh juga ia tidak mengirim pesan beberapa menit sebelum sampai. Tapi perlu diketahui, tidak pernah ada kata 'bodoh' dalam kamusnya. Yang ada hanya 'kurang pintar'. Daripada berdiri tidak jelas di tengah lalu lalang para calon penumpang, lebih baik ia mampir kombini saja untuk membeli minuman.

.

Beberapa menit setelah Akashi keluar sambil membawa sebungkus minuman isotonik, seekor- eh, maksudnya seorang pemuda langsung berlari menghampirinya.

"Akashi! hah... tak golek'i muter-muter dadakno awakmu nang kene." (Gue nyari elo kemana-mana, ternyata di sini)

Oke.

Silakan anda mencerna dulu kalimat super absurd tadi.

"Hm?" Akashi meneguk minumannya.

"Dirimu kesuwen seh, yo aku mampir ngadem sek." (Lo kelamaan, ya gur mampir ndinginin badan dulu)

Oh _damn!_

_Brace yourself!_ Ternyata bahasa tidak baku telah menginvasi Tokyo dan sekitarnya!

"Ck. Karepmu lah." (Ck. Terserah lo aja lah) Sinis pemuda yang ternyata lebih tinggi daripada Akashi. Rambutnya hijau dan kacamata persegi dengan frame warna merah setia bertengger di hidungnya. Juga tangan kanannya yang ternyata sedang menggenggam sebuah sisir berwarna pink.

"Shintarou, lha lapo dirimu nggowo sisir barang?" (Shintarou, kenapa lo bawa-bawa sisir?) Tanya Akashi yang sedikit merasa kalau pemuda di depannya kelewatan. Masa iya orang berlari sambil menyisir rambut? Percuma dong. Kena angin 'kan juga _mawud_(?) lagi.

"Ehem. Iki barang keberuntunganku saiki. _Oha Asa _ngomong Cancer oleh rangking siji dina iki." (Ehem. Ini benda keberuntungan gue sekarang. _Oha Asa_ bilang Cancer dapet rangking satu hari ini) Jelas pemuda yang diketahui namanya sebagai Midorima Shintarou.

"Oh."

"Ck. Wes ayo nang omahku ae, mumpung gak onok uwong. Timbangane awakmu ngadeg nang kene koyok wong ngemis gak oleh duwit." (Ck. Yok ke rumah gue aja, kebetulan gak ada orang. Daripada elo berdiri di sini kayak orang minta-minta yang gak dapet uang)

"Yo ngono, mentang-mentang jarang ketemu koen dadi seneng ngilokno aku. Awas ae yo!" (_Oh right_, mentang-mentang jarang ketemu elo jadi seneng ngejek gue. Awas aja!)

Dan selanjutnya mereka berjalan –sedikit berlari- keluar stasiun menuju ke rumah Midorima.

.

.

Akashi meregangkan tubuh sejenak. Ia berbaring di sofa panjang milik keluarga Midorima dan menekuk-nekuk tubuh layaknya seekor kucing terkena asam urat akut. Midorima yang datang sambil membawa nampan berisi teh panas dan makanan ringan harus rela ber-_sweatdrop_ ria menyaksikan pemandangan di ruang tamunya.

"Akashi." Si rambut hijau meletakkan nampan di meja yang tidak jauh dari tempat Akashi ber-atraksi ala kucing garong(?) asam urat. Sontak ia memegang kaki Akashi saat akan menyenggol gelas teh yang masih panas.

"Shintarou, ojok digocek'i sikilku!" (Shintarou, jangan pegangi kaki gue!) Geram si merah yang atraksinya terganggu.

"He dobol! Sikilmu arep njejek gelas panas!" (He bodoh! Kaki lo itu mau nendang gelas panas!)

Dan Akashi hanya bisa berkedip polos.

"Nyaaa Shintarou~ kamu perhatian banget deh sama aku~" Tanpa ragu si merah memeluk erat si hijau yang kini ganti tercengang. Lalu sebuah jitakan keras mendarat mulus di kepala merah tersebut.

"Jambret! Loro dodol!" (_Dafuk_! Sakit tolol!)

"Yo koen iku sempel! Eman-eman aku nggawe teh arep mbok gawe jejek-jejek'an! Mbok kiro iki dulinan ngono tah?! Minggato kono cak!" (Ya elo itu gila! Sayang banget gue buat teh cuma buat tendang-tendangan! Lo kira ini mainan gitu?! Pergi sana!)

"Heh koen ngajak gelut a cak?!" (Heh lo ngajakin berantem ya?!) Tantang si merah, Nampak kemarahannya sudah mencapai ubun-ubun.

"Ayo! Sopo sing wedi karo koen? Cilik pendek ae kok!" (Ayo! Siapa yang takut sama elo? Kecil pendek aja kok!)

"...S-H-I-N-T-A-R-O-U~"

CKRIS CKRIS

"ASDFGHJKL WAAAAA AMPUUN NDOROO!"

...yaa dan akhirnya cerita dua makhluk absurd di atas berakhir dengan absurdnya.*ditonjokin reader*

**#The end**


End file.
